Sea Salt Ice Cream
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Maybe he should've watched where he was going. Then he wouldn't have tripped, or splattered his ice cream all over her. Then again, he wouldn't have met her, either. Perhaps accidents aren't that bad after all. OC/OC


**Sea Salt Ice Cream**

_**Sometimes accidents are good things.**_

Xane stood in line for Twilight Town's famous ice cream: sea salt. It was his absolute favorite, and even after the previous three, he still wanted more. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, never the patient Nobody. To look inconspicuous, he wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt instead of his usual cloak. Zero was off watching Sora, so he wasn't needed for the moment. A moment he could easily spend on twenty ice cream bars.

"Next," the vendor said, obviously bored. The Nobody stepped up and offered her the needed munny.

"One sea salt ice cream, please," he said, barely able to contain his excitement. Not that he didn't normally get sea salt ice cream; he did. He just loved it that much. Sometimes he forgot who he was and became his old self, the fun-loving, carefree one. The one he thought he had gotten rid of years ago.

"What a surprise," the vendor remarked in her usual monotone voice. "Here you go. One sea salt ice cream." She handed him the bar, which he gratefully took, then called, "Next."

Xane practically skipped off, staring at his ice cream happily. So caught up was he that he didn't notice the rock in front of him. Or the girl whose eyes widened when she saw him headed her way, looking much like a deer caught in headlights. The Nobody flew forward and fell to the ground, while his ice cream splattered all over the poor girl.

"Oww..." he muttered, rubbing his head as he slowly got up. "Note to self: Look where you're going, not at your ice... cream." He noticed the girl then, and the blue substance all over her. His eyes widened. "Oh, crap..." Xane shot up the rest of the way and rushed over to her. "I am _so_ sorry, miss! I didn't see you there, and I tripped, it was an accident, I didn't mean to, I mean, I wasn't looking and-"

She giggled. "Calm down!"

The Nobody stared at her a moment, his mouth partly open, then grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Heh. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head as a light blush formed on his cheeks.

"It's fine." The girl smiled at him, making his blush darken.

"Uh... r-right. Umm... I-I'm Xane." He held out his hand, which, after a moment's hesitation, she shook.

"Onix."

Xane retracted his hand to move it to the back of his head. "Umm... look, I'm _real_ sorry about... that." He gestured to her shirt, covered in sea salt ice cream. "Hey, how bout I make it up to you and buy ya an ice cream? My treat."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do tha-"

"No, really, I insist! I mean, I did just ruin your shirt... Anyway, it's the least I can do."

Onix thought for a moment, then nodded. "Well, I guess... Since you're insisting..."

Xane grinned. "Alright! C'mon!" He grabbed her wrist and all but dragged her back to the vendor.

"By the way, uh, Xane, what type of ice cream is this?"

"Sea salt ice cream, of course!"

"...What's that?"

He froze, then slowly turned around to her. "You... don't know... what sea salt ice cream is?"

"Uh... no?"

_Okay, cool it, Xane. _He took a deep breath, then said, "Sea salt ice cream is the bestest ice cream in the history of bestest ice creams! It's salty at first, but then the sweetness of the ice cream mixes in for this perfect salty-sweet flavor!"

Onix took a small step back from him. "Oh... kay?"

"Wait here, I'll go get you one, kay?" Not waiting for a response, he ran off to the vendor. Onix smiled a little at him. He was ridiculous. But... kinda cute at the same time... Especially when he got all flustered... and panicked... Wait. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly... _like_ him, could she? She had just met him! Nevertheless, she couldn't deny the twist in her stomach when he was around, though it was only for a few minutes. Maybe... she _was_ falling for him. Maybe.

Meanwhile, Xane was in line again. He grinned at the vendor, who just rolled her eyes.

"One sea salt ice cream, right?"

He shook his head. "Make it two this time."

Shrugging, the vendor complied, handing him the ice cream while he gave her the money. Xane thanked her and walked back to where Onix stood, making sure to watch where he was going this time. He didn't want her to think he was a total klutz... Wait, why should he care? She was just some random girl... some random girl that happened to be _really_ cute... and pretty... and- _Stop it, Xane!_ he scolded himself. _You're a Nobody! You can't feel like this!_ Though... he swore he felt his chest prick every time she looked at him. And don't get him started on that smile... _Darn it!_ _You're doing it again!_

Mentally smacking himself, he handed her an ice cream while he popped his own in his mouth. Onix raised an eyebrow at him, to which he nodded and gestured at the ice cream. She sighed, then, hesitating for a moment, bit a small chunk out of the corner. Her eyes widened in surprise, before sliding closed in contentment.

"Mmm... This is really good!" she said, biting it again. "It's salty, but sweet!"

"Exactly like I said!" Xane said, chuckling. Though something puzzled him: Both Roxas and Xion had said the _exact_ same thing. Of course, they were connected, but what about her? ...Then again, it could be just coincidence. He made a mental note to check into her background before his thoughts were interrupted by her voice. He blinked and looked at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, thank you. For the ice cream. It was good." She grinned at him. "Maybe I'll... see you around?" she asked, slightly hopeful.

"Definitely." he agreed.

* * *

**(A/N: Grrr... Such. A. Bad. ENDING! XP Oh well. And Onix is totally OOC, but whatev. Hope you liked... even though I totally failed. DX R+R!)**


End file.
